Worlds Apart
by AutumnKiss
Summary: Snape ventures into muggle territory. He spots a woman that strongly resembles Lily and becomes immediately enamored. The Professor ends up protecting her from would-be rapists and escorts her home. Pre-HP, Re-published, Rated M for subject matter!


**RE-PUBLISHED: **Improvements Only.

Out of the stories I've written, this is my favorite one-shot.

* * *

The evening streets of Muggle London were bustling with clubbers, shoppers and romantic hopefuls. Like a towering black statue, Snape lingered on the sidewalk outside a popular bakery and allowed the citizens to circle him. They were careful not to stare, but the muggles did a poor job of hiding their amusement as they moved to avoid the oddly fashioned man. Snape sensed their curiosity, but he never batted a lash. He was accustomed to being singled-out, especially in the Muggle World.

Severus's heart had all but stopped. He was a virtual icehouse on the outside, but inwardly, he hadn't felt this anxious in years. He spotted a familiar face having tea at a small café. She was quite striking in her yellow sundress and brown lace sandals. Her auburn hair was pinned in such a way that it allowed tresses of red to fall down, framing her pale freckled cheeks. She looked so much like Lily, so much like "his" Lily, but Severus knew that was impossible.

It was an exceptionally warm summer night and the wizard was fully dressed, which stunned observers. Thank goodness for cooling spells. Although his retro look triggered several snickers, most assumed he was a gothic or a member of the clergy. In truth, Severus's fixed scowl and aristocratic demeanor drew more attention than his actual clothes. He was a fern among daisies and that made him unique.

Snape toyed with the possibility that the woman was a relative, until he remembered Lily didn't have any cousins and only one sibling, a bitter frog named, Petunia. Petunia was older and looked nothing like her younger, more gifted sister. Severus brightened when he saw the woman twist a locket of her hair around her perfectly manicured finger. That was something Lily used to do when she was deep in thought. It was one of those little quirks he found incredibly endearing.

Minutes, maybe hours later, Snape's warm expression cooled. Whether she was a hallucination, ghost, or some wicked manifestation of a dead memory, the reality was ... she was not Lily. Standing there, gawking like some wanton puppy, served no purpose. She was a muggle and a stranger to boot. They had nothing in common.

Spinning on the ball of his foot, Snape turned and resumed his course. He was on his way home when he stopped to admire the woman and now he was off his schedule. Severus walked for another five minutes before he came to a tall, iron gate that marked the entrance to Shire Park. The playground was a local hot spot during the day, but a regular graveyard at night. No one, especially muggles, ventured into the park after hours unless they were up to no good.

It was the perfect place to apparate.

Snape hurried down a well-beaten path that paralleled the street until he spotted a line of secluded trees behind a row of picnic tables. As he stepped onto the grass towards the trees, the sound of voices forced him to stop and look back. He could hear a woman arguing on the sidewalk not too far away. Severus had no interest in muggle affairs and started back, but before he could complete the turn, he spotted a flash of auburn hair between the hedges. The wizard idled, debating what should have been a relatively simple decision. Sighing aloud, he abandoned his better judgment and made a b-line towards the disagreement.

Snape slowed his approach as he neared the bushes lining the sidewalk. His eyes immediately widened when he saw the auburn hair belonged to the woman from the café. A group of men, none of whom would let her pass, surrounded her. One of the men was nothing short of a giant while the other three were average in size. The ringleader was a frail, dirty looking rogue with a shadowy beard and several piercings. His friends sported a similar look, only they had less piercings and more tattoos. For some reason, Snape felt an overpowering urge to curse the hooligans.

"Come on, baby - don't be like that. We just want to talk," one man said.

The woman reached into her purse and pulled out a silver container.

"I'm warning you, stay back! I have mace!" she said nervously.

She held the bottle up to show them that she was serious, but it had no effect on the men. If anything, it made them more confident.

"Tut, tut … you don't want to make Big Sam mad, do you? He's awfully rough when he's angry," the leader said. "But then … maybe you like it rough?"

The innuendo was not lost on the quivering woman or the wizard in the shadows. She now understood they weren't interested in her money, or jewelry. She couldn't bargain, fight, or talk her way out either. She was trapped.

"Please … let me go," she said frightfully, hopeful the plea might appeal to their humanity.

The vein in Snape's head nearly popped. He had to do something. Why he felt the need to protect this woman, _this stranger, _was a mystery to him, but he would not walk away and leave her to be raped.

Severus quietly circled around the bushes and settled behind the men. They didn't think to check their flank until they noticed the woman looking passed them. Smiling, the ringleader glanced over his shoulder expecting to find trickery, but his eyes bulged upon seeing a tall, darkly fashioned man glaring down coldly.

"What the fuck do you want?" he spat, amused by the wizard's odd clothes.

The other men looked back.

"I want you to leave this woman alone," the man coolly replied.

The group laughed. Just who the fuck did he think he was?

Snape's faced remained perfectly stoic. For him, intimidation was an art, a form which required complete control. It just so happened that he was a master. Snape stared blackly into the men's faces until their laughter stopped.

"Alright old man, tell you what - we'll let you join the party. My friend Ralph goes both ways. I'm sure he'll get his balls worth out of you," the muggle said with a sniff. "You like a man with a tight arse!"

Snape's brows furrowed, forcing yet another laugh from the group.

"Is that a fact?" he replied.

The men continued to mock the dour looking stranger with crude sexual gestures. They had no idea that a raging inferno burned beneath the wizard's cool exterior.

As Snape's fury was reaching critical levels, he glanced over and locked eyes with the woman's bright green orbs. She appeared both afraid and grateful. Her warm appreciation softened him for instant, giving the men the wrong impression.

The leader stopped laughing and stepped closer.

"Did you like that faggot? Did the thought of Ralph digging into your dirt trail turn you on? I bet it did. I bet it makes you hard to think of a fat cock splitting your pale, ugly cheeks! I ain't into to ball-knocking, but maybe I'll let you swallow my fetch when he's done tearing you a new arsehole!"

The muggle's vulgarity was surpassed only by his foul breath, which lingered in Snape's nostrils like rotten eggs, causing him to wince.

"Look boys, the faggot is nervous!"

Samuel, the largest of the four, circled behind the wizard while Ralph positioned himself within striking distance. His cock was already hard at the thought of bending the skinny stranger over and making him squeal.

"Hey, Quinn! Let's take the party in the park," he grinned.

The leader nodded.

"Lady, don't worry - we'll save some for you. Nick, make sure she stays put!"

Nick maintained a watchful eye over the woman, daring her to move under the threat of his shiny blade. The other three men circled the wizard, making a large production of cracking their knuckles and loosening their necks. If he wasn't so irritated, Snape might have laughed. Instead, he gently nudged his wand so that it discreetly slipped down his sleeve into the palm of his hand. The Ministry forbade the use magic in the presence of muggles except in emergencies. This definitely qualified as an emergency.

Quinn struck first, throwing an unskilled punch, which Snape easily dodged. Samuel quickly grabbed the wizard from behind and locked him in a bear hug. Excited, Ralph sprung forward. His fist smashed into the ogre's face when the Professor ducked, stunning him. He immediately let go and fell into the hedges. Ralph cradled his hand and backed away. Seeing this, Quinn sprang forward and attempted to punch the wizard's jaw, but his jab was caught mid-flight. Snape squeezed his fist until he heard his knuckles crack. The man responded by falling to his knees and yelping.

No, Severus wasn't exceptionally strong, but he was intimately familiar with various methods of torture and breaking a man's hand was right up his ally.

Ralph tried to help his friend, but Snape whipped out his wand and propelled the hooligan through the bushes, slamming him into a tree trunk. Samuel also tried to rush the wizard and was immediately hexed off his feet. He hit the pavement with such forced that it knocked him unconscious.

Satisfied they had been neutralized, Snape turned and peered down at the ringleader. He was still gripping the muggle, whose face had begun to turn deep red from pain. Severus aimed his wand at the light post and with a single tap, froze the metal surface.

"This way," he growled, dragging the muggle towards the frosty lamp.

Defeated and afraid, Quinn searched for help, but there was none. Nick, the only man still conscious, had fled and the others were incapacitated.

"Help! Somebody, help!" he shouted.

In a rare display of mirth, Snape grinned lavishly. Only a few empty cars lined the streets and the day vendors were closed. There was no one around.

"Stick – out – your – tongue!" he said dangerously, squeezing the man's fist tighter.

Quinn screamed in agony, which exposed his tongue. Snape quickly shoved his face into the lamppost and stepped back. The man tried to pull away, but his tongue was stuck to the icy surface. The tissue would rip if he tried to move.

Snape looked around and admired his handy work. He was pleased, very pleased. Had it not been for the woman's presence, their punishment would have been far more severe, but he had no desire to frighten her anymore than necessary. She had been through enough.

Snape looked up to find her eyeing him curiously.

"Madam, you should leave." He said soberly.

"Thank you, sir – thank you," she replied, trembling with gratitude.

For the first time since he stepped out of the shadows, Snape appeared uncomfortable.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Severus Snape, but I prefer Professor," the wizard halfway lied.

In truth, he preferred his title in conjunction with his last name. To use anything else was too personal.

"Thank you again, Professor. My name is Gwyneth - Gwyneth Bannister, and I am so very grateful for your help."

Snape shrugged off the acknowledgment. He wasn't accustomed to being appreciated, especially by muggles. It also didn't help that she resembled "his" Lily so much.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Bannister."

"Oh, it's Miss." she quickly corrected.

Snape observed the muggle woman surprisingly. She seemed almost eager for him to know that. Was she flirting? The idea had barely formed before it was dismissed.

_She's just being polite, _he reasoned.

"Miss Bannister … perhaps, you should go," he said delicately.

Smiling, Gwyneth agreed and darted pass her hero. Snape watched her nervously tip toe around the unconscious men lying sprawled on the concrete with a trace of amusement. She was glaring down at the brute with a contemptuous "ha" scowl, which he found a bit comical.

Right about that time, he recalled the fourth man – Nick.

_He is out there somewhere … _

"Miss Bannister!" the wizard hailed.

Gwyneth stopped and looked back.

Snape advanced.

"Perhaps, I should escort you home," he offered.

"Well … it's about a twenty minute walk to my flat. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I would feel better knowing that you made it home safely."

Gwyneth smiled. He really was quite considerate, despite his not-so-friendly looks.

"I would like that. I would like that a lot, thank you." she said.

The wizard politely gestured for the young woman to continue.

Snape maintained a respectful distance as they strolled down the sidewalk, careful to keep his hands folded neatly behind his back at all times. He didn't want to give anyone the impression they were on a date. Although few wizards spent very much time in the Muggle World, there was still a chance he could be spotted.

Severus could hardly believe what he was doing. First, he fawned over the woman. Then he saved her from being viciously attacked and now he was escorting her home. If he had a sense of humor, he might have found the situation funny, but he didn't and he wasn't overjoyed by the prospect of spending more time with a woman that made him act so unlike himself.

_Albus would shit himself laughing if he was here_.

Severus had no doubt that he was doing the gentlemanly thing, but why did he feel the need? He didn't know this woman from Hagatha's cat and to make matters worse, she was a muggle. Not a muggleborn witch, but a muggle! Severus was certain she had questions. Perhaps, he should obliviate her after they arrived.

Gwyneth had never laid eyes on the stranger before that night. He was obviously a well-bred man, given his sense of propriety and eloquent speech, but there was something more, something she couldn't quite finger. She tried not to stare but he was just so different. The man looked and behaved as if he had stepped right out of the 19th century!

The Professor's courtly demeanor was refreshing and she liked his retro look. It was romantic, like something out of a Charles Dickens novel. Moreover, he did an amazing job of defending himself against those men, but how did he do it? What were those flashes of light? What happened to that pole to make it freeze?

Neither spoke for several minutes; each was preoccupied with their own thoughts about the other. The sound of distant sirens, whistling trees, and hooded footsteps managed to fill the moments until Gwyneth spoke.

"Professor … what were those flashes of light back there?"

Snape cursed inwardly.

"A means of defense." He told the woman.

"What do you mean?"

Severus considered his explanation carefully. He didn't know the first thing about muggle weaponry and for some unknown reason, he didn't want to lie. This woman, whoever she was, had an effect on him he couldn't explain.

"Miss Bannister … I am not certain you will be able to accept my explanation. Sufficed to say, I am well trained in the art of defense." He offered.

Gwyneth looked incredulously at the wizard. He hadn't only challenged her ability to understand, but her willingness to be open minded. How complicated could it be?

"How complicated could it be?" she asked, her question echoing her thoughts.

Snape looked at the woman thoughtfully. He didn't mean to offend her.

"Please don't misunderstand my meaning. You are safe and that is all that matters."

Gwyneth blushed. He seemed very concerned for her safety.

"Where are you from?" she asked, changing the subject temporarily.

"My home is in London, but I work and reside in Scotland during the school year."

"Scotland? Wow! You must like your job a lot."

"Sometimes," he answered.

"What do you teach?"

Severus resisted the urge to smile. He hated questions but for some odd reason, he found her interest flattering.

"Chemistry," he said.

Gwyneth laughed. "Chemistry? Uh! That was always my worse subject. In fact, my 10th grade teacher said that I couldn't boil water without burning it and that I should avoid jobs, which require I work in a lab!"

Snape chuckled. _Hm, sounds like something I would say._ He privately mused.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Gwyneth teased. "I'll have you know that's not true. I make a mean glass of chocolate milk."

Once again, the wizard resisted the urge to smile. He didn't find flightiness attractive, but Gwyneth was amusing. She was also intelligent. Of that, he had no doubt. She was just being witty.

Gwyneth kept snapping glances of the Professor as they walked. He wasn't a handsome man by conventional standards, but he was mysterious which made him very exciting. Although his hair was messy and a bit lank, it was also carefree and manly. The Professor had a little age on him but she could tell he wasn't old. The roughness must have been forged from stress and that voice … mercy, it was intoxicating.

"So, are you married? Any children?" she asked, immediately regretting her forwardness.

Snape arched his brow in the woman's direction.

"I am not married. I consider my students my children … or at least, some of them." He scornfully added.

About that time, a car alarm went off. Startled, Gwyneth flinched and looked back. Snape continued ahead, seemingly unperturbed. When he spotted the young woman's reaction, he spoke.

"You needn't worry, Miss Bannister. If those men reappear, I will see that they regret it," the wizard said darkly.

Gwyneth relaxed. She knew that she was completely safe with the Professor. If anyone could protect her, he could. They strolled for another two blocks discussing bits and pieces of their lives. Severus marveled over the Gwyneth's enthusiasm and kind nature. No one had ever expressed as much interest in him as she did. Perhaps, she was merely grateful for his assistance but something in her voice made him think it was more. He learned that Gwyneth was a veterinarian and worked in a local pet shop. Severus didn't fully understand the position because there were no animal doctors in the Wizarding World but he had no doubt she was perfectly suited.

"Miss Bannister, how far are we from your apartment?" he asked, secretly hoping they had a while longer.

"Not far, just around that corner. Would you like to come upstairs for a drink?"

"A drink?" he repeated, appearing a bit shocked.

"It's the least I can do. I have beer and some wine on hand. If nothing else, I can whip up glass of chocolate milk!" She smiled.

Snape tried to hide his duality by looking away. He felt as if he was being pulled into two separate directions. The muggle within him wanted to accept her invitation. He wanted to stay for however long she would have him; however, the wizard within him knew that by accepting her invitation he would only be prolonging the inevitable. Soon, they arrived at the steps leading into her building complex and stopped. Gwyneth smiled and waited.

"Professor would you like to come up?" she asked, her green eyes glinting.

"Yes …" Severus nervously began. "… but I cannot." he finished, looking to and from the street.

A look of disappointment flashed in the young woman's face. Her brows arched when she noticed him toying with his cuffs. The Professor seemed like such a calm, thoughtful gentleman. She had to wonder if asking him to join her upstairs was a mistake.

_I'm such an idiot. _She thought.

"I'm sorry, Professor … you must think ... I didn't mean -" Gwyneth tried, fumbling for a way to tell him that she wasn't inviting upstairs for sex.

Severus looked up, completely stumped by Gwyneth's attempt to explain herself. Frustrated, he glimpsed her thoughts and felt her embarrassment. No, he did not feel she was a loose skirt. He even shook his head at the notion. The wizard's brows danced with shock when he stumbled upon her attraction.

_She thinks I have an attractive voice?_

Snape never thought he would ever hear anyone place him and the word attractive in the same sentence together. With a shaded smirk, he withdrew from her mind.

"Miss Bannister, I have enjoyed our time together. I only wish it was under different circumstances."

Gwyneth immediately assumed he was referring to the attack. She wished they had met someplace else; perhaps a bar or restaurant, but if they had met somewhere else, would she have noticed him?

"I should go."

Snape offered the woman a respectful bow and tore himself away. As he retreated down the sidewalk, he cursed fate's cruel sense of humor.

With a hint of desperation in her voice, Gwyneth shouted, "Will I see you again?"

Snape stopped and looked back.

"I doubt it, Miss Bannister."

"Why not?" she asked, seemingly confused.

Severus looked somberly at the woman. The answer was simple.

"We live worlds apart."

The wizard shot the redhead a half-smile, then turned around. Moments later, he was gone.


End file.
